The Lost Boys and Girl
Michael and Sam had a sister, what happens when Dwayne sees her and falls hard, and she sees him and she falls harder. Will michael and sam stop it or will they let her be? We were in the car on our way to Santa Carla aka the ' the murder capaitel of the world '. My brothers Michael and Sam were bothering mom about what music to play. I was too focest on a book I was reading about vampires. I LOVE VAMPIRES! I always wanted to meet a vampire or just see one. We stopped because michael wanted to ride his motorcycle. "Hey Shelly, want to ride with me" Michael said smiling at me. I nodded and got on the bike and rapped my arms around his waist and he rode behind the car until we got to our grandpa's house. We sall grandpa laying on his back on the porch, me and Michael got off the bike. " Is he dead?'' I whispered to michael, he shrugged. "Is he dead'' Sam asked. No hes just a heavy sleeper mom said. If hes dead can we go back home Sam asked. Grandpa opened his eyes and laughed '' only playing dead and did a good job at it too'' he said while laughing hard. I smiled at him. Shelly you've grown since the last time I sawl you grandpa said while hugging me. He showed me my room, it had a queen bed, a doll house in the corner a, a blue bed spred, and white curtins. I changed into a pink floral miney dress, with a white button up sweater and my black slip ons. I walked down stairs and sam was wearing his ugly cloths and michael was cleaning his bike outside. Mom came down stairs, '' Shelly will you come to the Boardwalk will Sam,Michael, and I'' she asked. I quickly said yes and we drove to the boardwalk. Mom wanted me to help her get a job and Michael and Sam went to the rides. Me mom walked down the boardwalk trying to find a place to work at. We finally found a video store with a help wanted sign on it, as just about we went in a 7 or 8 year old boy was crying for his mom, we went to him and asked him if he was lost, he said yes. We walked in and a man with gray drown hair with glasses was behind the counter. '' Exuse me but this little boy is lost-'' just as she said that the boy's mom walked in and said thank you. Mom was talking to the guy behind the counter and introbusted themselves. "I'm max and thats my dog thorn'' pointing to the white husky.And right after that 4 guys walked in, they were dressed like motley crue between bon jovi. But the thing that creeped me out was one of them was staring at me, he had long black hair and he looked native between mexican,he was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans with cowboy boots and was wearing no shirt and not to mension he was HOT! He was staring at me the whole time, I was too buissy petting thorn. "I thought I told you boys to stay out of here'' Max told the boys and smirked and left. I went to the window to see where they were going, they got on there motorcycles and left. Dwayne's POV I was like any other day the guys and I were trying look for people to feed on. We walked arouned the Boardwalk and we dicided to see Max. We walked in and... I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She was petting Thorn. She was perfect she wore a pink floral minny dress with a white button up sweater and black slip ons. She looked about 16 and had black hair, I coulden't stop staring at her. "I thought i told you to stay out of here '' Max got after us. We went out of the store and we rode back to the cave. Hey Dwayne, you were staring at that pretty girl in the store. paul yelled at me and all the other boys were laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep and dreamed of that beautiful girl. Shelly's POV Category:Fan Fiction